warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki/Archive 1
Rules I think we should lay down some rules here. *I think that users should put all their characters on their page, so everyone knows their characters. They should also specify what story they are from on WFW. *They should also do the above bullet on the actual page for the character. *We should have special blanks for characters, so we don't copy from the WW, or we can get permission from them so we can use them. *Having a mentor-and-apprentice system could be swell, too! I always am ready to learn more, and teach others about Wikia. and Warriors. *We shouldn't allow any profanity, vandalism, swear words, harassment of ANY kind, or copying. I don't want to see an exact description of my character under somebody else's name, or whatever... Are those good rules? Because, if they are, it would be a good idea to put them on the home page. Glad I could help! :--Forestpaw That's a very good idea. Thanks, Forest. --Sparrowsong 23:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. Do you know how we would get permission to use the blanks? Someone could ask Eu from WWiki, or Bramble, who is in charge of the PCA. We need admins....and sysops...and rollbacks...and beaurocrats...or are Beauros the same as admins? Anyways, we have to wait to see....but I already think Forestpaw would be a good admin! Although they need some articles...but that's ok! Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 23:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I just asked Bramble. And I agree with you about how we need admins (I'm pretty sure they are the same as beaurocrats). For now, I'll give you and Forestpaw rollbacker rights :). Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 23:38, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks!!!!!!!! Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 23:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Poll How does the skin look? I like it, it looks good I kinda like it, it looks ok I don't like it, it doesn't look good Should we have articles on relationships, like the Vampire Knight Wiki has? Yes, definitely No way (please say why) Hey, two ideas. #We could make a featured picture on the main page, so the guests don't think it's nothing but text. #We should have polls! Like, how is this wiki doing? And like the above poll! Oh yeah, would it happen to be a pic of the three prophecized cats from the Erin Hunter books for the logo? Or Firestar? Or... Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 01:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) You could put the pic of The Fourth Apprentice cover or the Ambush cover or put all four leaders on there. Just a suggestion. :) --Blackclaw 01:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Cool idea! Sparrowsong will have to decide with us, though, ;) And thanks for checking us out! Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 01:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I agree, great ideas. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 02:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sysops and Art If anything, The Sysops shoulds be Sparrowsong, and Cloverfang or Forestpaw. The Beurocrats should be the Me and Cloverfang or Forestpaw (Who ever joined first out of the 2 of them). And the next 2-3 people who join should be rollbackers. What do you think Sparrowsong? Also, like PCA, should we have our own type of charart thing? Not to judge anyone, but to improve their art. Like I notice alot of new users on warriors wiki have not blended in shading or earpink or markings. So maybe we should have an art tutorial to let people know how to shade, highlight, blend, do tabby markings. If anyone has to lead, I think I should be leader, or whatever its called because I think out of all 4 of us I have 11 images approved on charart. Again What do you think Sparrowsong? Which brings me to my 3rd thing. Once we have all the codings and templates, maybe we should have mentor's. Us early users could teach the newer users how to do wiki's and such. Once again, what do you think Sparrowsong? Mossflight 04:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I think those are good ideas, Sandwich. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 05:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I think that the PCA thing is a great idea! But as for copyright stuff (Warriors Wiki already has that), we could have some users that specialize in making tabbies and people who are great at making blanks. I think I might have to look at the art tutorial because I have no idea how to shade with GIMP. :P The new users (the apprentices) can choose which mentor they want, or the leader of PCA can choose based on which skill they need working on. I think Sandwich should be leader because (no offense to anyone on this site) she makes them best. The deputy can be the user that has the most images approved (besides Sandwich) and the rest of us can be warriors. Just a suggestion, again. It's up to Sparrowsong to decide. --Blackclaw 13:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I just checked how many members we have on our site and there are 6 members. The next user that joins should be a rollbacker or a regular member. --Blackclaw 13:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry for sounding clueless, but a sysop is the same as an admin, right? Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 15:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. I agree with you on who should be staff, Sandwich. Maybe we could do a poll or something? Sysops, admins, and beaurocrats are all the same, I think. Lol I have no idea how to do the art, I think Sandwich should be leader. I would have to be a teeny weeny kit :) Oh and to Sandwich: Sparrow is already a admin, I did not know if you knew that or not. And we should have a voting, cuz it would be unfair just to choose someone. Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 15:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Blackclaw im a he:) lol. Well Eulalia and Kitsufox are Beuro's on Warriors wiki. I think a Sysop ad an Admin are the same thing. Mossflight 15:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) If we had a Project Character Art, would we put up images of our characters up for approval? I think that's a neat idea, but it might not be fair since some of the articles (like Mossflight) and Stormpaw) already have images that were uploaded by the character's creator. But we should wait until the wiki's busier to do anything like that. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 16:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Well it would be neat, but it shouldn't be exactly like the one from Warriors wiki. We can skip the 24 hour approval thing and if it's good the leader can approve of it. And I agree that we should wait until we have at least 15-20 more users. Mossflight 16:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Sandwich for calling you a she! And maybe we could have a period of time for approval because sometimes a user may see something wrong that the leader missed and then the picture would already be approved by then. The user (who made the picture) would have to remove the approved image from the archive (considering we have one) and repost it on the project page. But I agree we should have more users until we start it. We could prepare the page, but not start the project. That way, when we have enough users, we don't have to delay the project. As for the approval thing, I think we should wait half a day (12 hours)? In the end, it will be Sparrowsong's decision. --Blackclaw 20:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) And I just thought of another thing: could we make a charcat template? like for the character pages? we wouldn't want to copy from warriors wiki, but it was just an idea that came up when I was looking at the character pages. --Blackclaw 20:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC) May I be a Admin? I am experienced with Wikia stuff. Anyway, I will get started making articles on Hawkfire, Mallowleaf, Fawnwhisker, Pebblestream, and Eagleheart. And I think the image from the image on the cover of The Sight would make a perfect logo. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 20:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Should we have a charcat template like the one on Warriors Wiki? Just asking. --Blackclaw 22:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC) That's what I'm thinking, Devon. I made my leader's page, and there isn't any tempelte... all confusing. The Color of LaVaPoOl 23:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Who's Devon? And you spelled template wrong. --Blackclaw 23:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) '''Sysops(Admins)' :Sparrowsong :Cloverfang :Forestpaw13 :Sandwich989 Beureaucrats :Blackclaw09 :Mistyfur :Hawkfire98 Rollbackers :Next 2-4 people to join :I think it would be more fair this way since it should be First come First serve. And if your disapointed by your position, (if this is used), at least we all have authoritah. :) Mossflight 05:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC)Mossflight 05:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Whoa... I would be a Beaurucrat (how do you spell that?)? I was going to settle for Rollbacker. Like you said, first come, first serve is probably best. What do you think Sparrow? --Blackclaw 13:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) As for the Character art stuff, Hawkfire told me she has 2 images approved. Unless someone has something more than that, should Hawkfire be deputy? Sandwich beats everyone with 11 images, so I was wondering who could be deputy at this point. --Blackclaw 13:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Oooh...I never thought about being an admin! Well, I did, but that was at Warriors Wiki then I quickly decided no on it cuz...well, I just wasn't as expirienced at Warriors Wiki as some other ppl. But here....well, I guess you could say I am. I've got lots of edits on mainspace here, anyways. Sparrowsong has quite a few images approved, I think. I'm not sure. Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 14:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Well if I becme leader I would be happy to have Hawkfire as a deputy. But let's wait and see who else joins. IF one of the Senior Warriors from PCA joins (Darkhallows, Dawnfeather, Mosswhisker,) I think one of them should be leader, if they join. But before we start that we need to get really organized. Like we need featured article pages, templates, ect. Mossflight 18:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Well we need the templates first. We could start a project for it, like Project Templates so everyone knows we got to do that first. I agree that Sandwich should be leader, but the thing is, I'm thinking not a lot of the senior warriors of PCA will join this wiki because they're too busy over at Warriors Wiki. Plus, Tweak week is about to start. We could make a list of things that are needed: ex. Charcat templates Projects More Users Plus we need to start creating art if we want featured articles. But I was thinking that we could stop creating charart and work on the templates we need. And the article stubs need to be fixed. Over at Warriors Wiki, I've been asking users to join our site. --Blackclaw 14:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) We've got ten members now! So now it should be: Sysops(Admins) :Sparrowsong :Cloverfang :Forestpaw13 :Sandwich989 Beureaucrats :Blackclaw09 :Mistyfur :Hawkfire98 Rollbackers :Stonestar :FirePelt :Brambleclaw14 :Next member to join Sparrow? Is this OK with you? --Rainwhisker 12:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I was reading an archive on Warriors Wiki and what Eu said made me think. He said that if a wiki have less rollbackers, beuros, and admins the wiki runs better. I mean the Warriors wiki has 2 admins and it runs awesomely. But CLub Penguin WIki and almost Warriors fanfictions have a whole bunch of admins and rollbackers, adn look how they turned out (Basically club penguin). So I'm thinking Sysops/Admins :Sparrowsong :Cloverfang Beaurocrats :Sandwich989 :Blackclaw09 :Hawkfire98 Rollbacks :Mistyfur :Forestpaw13 :Stonestar :Brambleclaw14 The reason Forestpaw is a rollbacker is that he doens't seem active enough. He's not even on the Active users pages. Here's the list: 1. Sparrowsong 2. Cloverfang 3. Blackclaw09 4. Sandwich989 5. Hawkfire98 6. Wikia 7. Mistyfur So I think it should be that. If it's used those invovlved need to make a pact. Something like: "We will not abandon this wiki. And we will stay active." something like that. Also, if this is the staff we needn't make anymore. Unless there's a spot available and the person really deserves it. SO say like (using examples) Mosswhihisker adn Stealthfire joins and (examples again) Hawkfire stops, leaving a position open. Mosswhisker can have that spot if thye do extremely good things. WHat im trying to say is, we don't need alot of Admins, Beauros, adn ROllbackers. Mossflight 05:07, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Err... Wikia isn't a real user... but I agree, Forestpaw isn't active enough to be a sysop. And we probably don't need that many rollbackers, cause there probably won't be that much vandalism, because the main cause of vandalism on Warriors Wiki was creating/adding fake family trees and characters. And this wiki is for rp characters. Sparrow? It's your decision. --Rainwhisker 13:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) No, poor Misty can't be a anything at all because...*sob*...she won't be on for a long long long time. Go on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki and type in User:208. and click on what comes up..... poor Mistyfur! When You're Gone Clover! 23:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I just read it..... and she still called me Devon..... *continues to sob* I hope she gets a chance to come back on.... Rainwhisker If anyone wants to see the page, it's on this page: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:208.59.134.79 *sobs again* --Rainwhisker 17:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I just thought of something. Since we have a lot more members now, could we start a project for charart? Just an idea, again. --Rainwhisker 20:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Featured article Ok, I think everyone can agree that we need a featured article. Here's the requirements for a nomination: *Must not be incomplete or a stub. If it contains the phrase 'coming soon,' it's incomplete (LOL). *Must be a long-ish article. *Must have no spelling or grammar errors. *Must be created by a registered user. *Must be overall good quality. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 22:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *Must have an image P.S. Do you think having an image should be a requirement? I think it should. --Blackclaw 22:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yes it should, becuase it would look better. Mossflight 05:26, 23 August 2009 (UTC) But we haven't started PCA, so how do we know whether we should use it or not? --Blackclaw 14:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Nominations If you voted 'no,' please explain why you don't think it should be a featured article. Nomination #1 Lightkit (Nominated by Sparrowsong) Should Lightkit be a featured article? Yes No I think this woould be better if we put this on hold. Just until we get this on its own page and when we get charcat blanks. Then once we can this nomination will look nicer and fresher and more organized. Mossflight 05:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Do you mean charcat templates, or charart blanks? --Blackclaw 13:05, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ohh sorry Charcat templates. Eu showed me a place where we can make templates. So I'm gonna have a go at the new templates. Mossflight 18:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Warriors Characters Wiki logo! Ok, Since none of us can decide on anything, how about we just vote? What should be the Wiki's logo? The Fourth Apprentice cover The Sight cover The Four Clan leaders (i.e Code of the Clans cover) The Original four Clan leaders (Bluestar, Brokenstar, Tallstar, Crookedstar) Just Words (i.e Warriors Characters Wiki!) Firestar Other (Cat or Book cover, list who or what, please) Sorry if I sound over my head. Of course, it's all up to Sparrow in the end, but this could give her a raw idea. When we do finally decide, we should ask here. Once again, sorry for sounding bossy! I just wanted to settle it while we're in discussion. Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 13:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I was wondering if we could take a bunch of characters (like one from each user), make their chararts, and put them together to make one picture... but it would have to be small for the logo size...... Sparrow? What do you think? --Blackclaw 14:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I like all of those ideas, but my favorite is probably the cover of The Sight. It just seems to fit...you know? Or if we can't use that one, I like Blackclaw's idea too. I don't think we could fit all of the characters in, though, even if the pictures were small. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 18:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) How about we vote on which character picture is the best, and use that? I agree, the sight cover is probably the best to use. And it doesn't take long to decide, because we ca just search for one on google and make the logo right away. --Blackclaw 18:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, I hate to sound bossy and such, but I made an example logo. I didn't think to use it as a logo, but well... um... I uploaded it: Yeah... it is really big, so I'll work on making it smaller. --Blackclaw 01:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Made it smaller, and I think everyone knows who the cat is. --Blackclaw 14:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Ok. I think the Sight cover would be the best but: Once we get 25+ members, we can all have a contest. We each try to make the best leader images. Then we have a vote. Top 10 highest votes get to be used. We use the heads of the leaders and use that as a border for the words "Warriors Characters Wiki" in blue sparkiling letters. It's just an idea... Mossflight 14:52, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Could I enter my logo (above) ? --Blackclaw 15:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Of course! :) --Sparrowsong 17:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Problem is, it's way too big. I've got to make it smaller... --Rainwhisker 18:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) that one looks like it's from allikatnya--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 23:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC) You guessed right: it's from allikaynya's amv bones shatter with firestar and scourge. --Rainwhisker 23:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) YAY!!!!! ALLIKATNYA! it's awesome I luv it! Darkokiri too --[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 23:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I kept watching it over and over and over until I finally decided to do something. I re-drew it on paint, and typed Warriors Characters Wiki on the bottom. Darkkokiri's awesome too. --Rainwhisker 23:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) yeah lookit mah siggy! --[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 00:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Nice! How do you do the box thingy? --Rainwhisker 12:24, September 8, 2009 (UTC) New charcat templates! Eu just gave us permissino to use charcat templates! Mossflight 19:51, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Refresh my memory, please...what are the charcat templates??? I probably know what they are, but most likely forgot... Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 21:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) The chart whree you put the character info, the picture, names, books where they lived. You know the Blue chart on every characters pages. Mossflight 23:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ok! Now I know what you're talking about! And I feel if this gets much longer we should archive it...but yet at the same time it doesn't feel it needs archiving... When You're Gone Clover! 23:21, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Logo I made this for our logo. What do yall think? [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 23:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) You said ya'll...yay! Now I know I'm not the only person in the world that says it! My friend from Idaho who moved to my state, she always yells at me when I say 'ya'll' to her. Grr...anyways, I love the way you did Hollyleaf, Lionblaze is ok, but Jayfeather...well, he seems...you know, well, ''mean. But I guess he is when it comes to his blindness lol. Sorry for sounding harsh and critical! I am not usually this way...>.<... Oh, and yay for the background! I wish I had your paint skills...hey, did you make this on paint? When You're Gone Clover! 23:21, 25 August 2009 (UTC) This. Is. Awesome! But lets make it a little more interesting! I'll make one and we can have a little contest. But yours would win though! Mossflight 23:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Lol I will often say yall and ain't and nothin' and stuff like that, because I am from Texas. I am born in Texas, and I will die in Texas. :) Anyway thanks for your comments. And ooh.. Sandwich, I like the idea. Talk to Sparrow about it. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 23:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) C0ol...I am an Okie!!!!!! O-K-L-A-H-O-M-A Oklahoma, Ok! LOL that is our the last part of our state...pledge thing. Logo Competition...ooh...I will have trouble voting D= When You're Gone Clover! 23:50, 25 August 2009 (UTC) WHY don't we all submit are art? It woould be fun and a little friendly competition :) Mossflight 23:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) That would be awesome! I'd enter my logo. Hawkfire, that's an awesome picture! It's bound to win. And Sandwich, the winner could have their picture posted where the cover of the fourth apprentice is. I still think we need a separate picture for the logo. But we could vote on the pictures, and there could be guidelines like: *You can't vote for your picture. *You can only vote once. Something like that. Sparrow? It's your wiki, you decide. --Rainwhisker 00:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) - Heres my entree. I was gonna include Hollyleaf, but I thought Dovepaw would be better since she's the real 3rd cat. Also I included the original 3 leaders, excluding Brokenstar, because he was evil, and I didnt have enough room lol. Mossflight 08:07, 26 August 2009 (UTC) wow.... I don't think mine's going to win.... and can we enter more than one logo? Or just one per user? --Rainwhisker 13:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I learn't something...I was looking around on help and it said logos have to be 155x155 (i think it was 155), and it has to be a png file. :(.................................... When You're Gone Clover! 02:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Those are very nice logos. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) How do you tell how wide and long it is? (I'm going to change the file type right now) --Rainwhisker 13:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I was wondering... could you make Crookedstar's jaw crooked? It would be hard to do, but it would look cool. --Rainwhisker 17:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Uhh...Whoever put the leader logo up, Tallstar has no lineart! And Crookedstar's eyes look blue not green. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 19:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Blackclaw: I totally agree with the rules you posted. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 00:10, 31 August 2009 (UTC) We could all come up with a list of rules. And Hawky, it was Mossflight (Sandwich) who put up the leader logo. When should the competition start? We could wait for a few days until the other users get their logos ready. --Rainwhisker 19:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) That sounds good, we should wait before the real competition starts, I want to make a logo, but it'll take a few days! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Click Here To Go To........My Talk Page 00:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) erm...--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 00:21, September 21, 2009 (UTC) It's a bit too big... and I'm editing my logo as well. I have an idea for another logo... but it will take a while. --Rainwhisker 00:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Here is my new and improved logo: I crossed out the stuff I wrote above on my old one. --Rainwhisker 00:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Heyo Hey, Forestpaw here! Um, well... WarriorcatZ1324 made a suggestion about character lists, so I, being a rollback, made the category. Well, not yet, but, you know, yeah. I will. And, one more thing. I'm a girl! And I think it's totally cool how you guys were considering me to be an admin. I'm perfectly fine with being a rollback, though. :) AANNDD, I'm going to make a category for my characters. See, I think everyone should, and it should be added to the rule suggested above. What do you guys think? Do you like the idea for everyone having a category for their very own characters? Yes I would tolerate it No Thanks a lot you guys! Forestpaw 19:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Nice idea, Forestpaw. :) Hey, I still have ALOT of articles to make, I really need my own category. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 00:24, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I don't mind not having my own category, but it would still be really cool. --Rainwhisker 13:17, September 4, 2009 (UTC)